


Bey

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: ...okay more than implied, Action/Adventure, Boyfriends, Cute, Daughters, Established Relationship, Finn is also protective, Finn meets Kes, Fun, Getting Together, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Poe had a crappy ex, Poe has a secret daughter, Poe is protective, Yavin IV, finn and Poe love each other, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Finn and Poe's ship gets thrown out of hyperspace and they have no choice but to crashland. But they end up crashing on Poe's home moon, Yavin IV, where Poe has a secret that he's been keeping, not just from Finn, but from everyone.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 20
Kudos: 65





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate you popping in to check out this work. I really hope you'll like it.

Poe landed in the pilot’s seat and immediately started flipping switches and pushing buttons. He was currently on a mission with Finn, hunting down a drive of information for Jannah regarding some missing children supposedly from Kijimi. He could feel the ship come to life underneath and around him as he waited for Finn.

“Finn, what’s taking you so long,” he called to the back of the ship. The sound of blasters going off and loud bangs against the ship startled Poe. “Come on, General! We don’t have all day-” Poe something moving out the front canopy of the ship. “Shit.” A small fleet of TIEs were headed their way. “Finn, we’re getting out of here. Now! I hope you’re on board.”

Poe slowly lifted the ship, as slow as he could while also dodging the blasts coming from the TIEs. He hoped Finn was back there. And he hoped Finn was alone. They took a hit and the ship shook.

Finn was on the back of the ship, standing on the ramp fighting a bounty hunter hand-to-hand. The man was trying to get on board the ship to steal the data back which Poe had in one of his pockets. The man was very large. Easily twice the size of Finn. If Poe had seen him, he wouldn’t have left Finn to fight him off alone. His blaster did nothing to slow him down. And before he could reach to his belt for his lightsaber, he was pinned down.

He could still get to it but it would take concentration. He had to stop worrying about Poe upfront. He also couldn’t let the feeling of his neck being crushed affect him. He considered it lucky that the ship took another hit and wobbled enough for Finn to wiggle out from under the other man. He managed to free his lightsaber from his belt only for it to get knocked off and start rolling down the ramp. “No!” he called out, reaching for it.

“Hahahaha!” the bounty hunter laughed as he slammed Finn’s hand down. “Thought a little move like that could rattle me, did you?” The ship took another hit and the bounty hunter laughed some more. Finn glared up at him, concentrating hard on summoning his lightsaber. “Oh. Is the little Jedi trying to get it back? Hahahaha!”

“You’re incredibly cocky, you know that?” Finn remarked. It was just enough of a distraction for Finn to catch the lightsaber and swipe at the bounty hunter. He sliced off one of his hands. They both looked down at the severed hand in horror. The hunter backed up towards the edge of the ramp in panic. Just as he started to scream, Finn ran up the ramp. “Hit it, Poe! Go. Go. Go!”

Finn held onto the side of the ship as he felt Poe hit the accelerator. The bounty hunter tried to regain his balance but without both hands, he slipped right off the edge and fell to the ground below. Finn glanced over the edge to make sure he wasn’t still hanging on and kicked the severed handoff. “Gross.”

When Finn got to the front of the ship, Poe shouted. “What the hell was that?! Did you close the ramp?”

“Yes. We had a stowaway.” Finn sat in the copilot’s chair.

“Well, hold on because we’ve gotta get out of here,” Poe said, punching in a few codes.

Finn looked out the front viewport of the ship and held on to the front panel. That’s when he saw them. “TIEs? What are they doing here?”

“Doesn’t mean they’re First Order,” Poe assured him. Lately, they’d been running into a lot of pirates who’d acquired equipment from First Order remnants. “But they’re still firing at us. Which is bad because this ship was a piece of shit, to begin with. We gotta jump out of here.” Just as he said it, they were punching through lightspeed but only for a second. Then they were tumbling through real space and the ship was powering down.

Finn wished he’d had a strap on. Poe probably did too because they both flew through the ship, crashing into each other and the walls until they slammed into the floor and stayed there. Finn groaned. He lifted his head to look at Poe who was laying on top of him. “What the hell was that?” Finn asked.

“Hyperdrive failed,” Poe said. They both laid there for a moment to catch their breath. “We appear to be out of immediate danger though so that’s nice.”

“That is nice,” Finn agreed. He rested a hand on Poe’s side and sighed. He smiled up at Poe. “This is nice.”

Poe chuckled. “Nothing like being thrown out of hyperspace to set the mood, huh?”

Finn and Poe had been sitting on the edge of being boyfriends for a while now. After the way Poe behaved when Finn was keeping something from him, Finn eventually realized that Poe had feelings for him. He’d been jealous. And that sparked an interest in Finn.

The two of them became closer. Finn half expected Poe to make some sort of move but every time Finn gave him the opportunity, something stopped Poe. So Finn took initiative. He started to flirt, as foreign as the idea was to him. He started giving Poe hints. He could feel that Poe was still hesitant. But he wanted it. They both did.

Just ten days before they left for this mission, they’d had a couple of drinks together and it was just enough to loosen things up. They could remember all of it, the chaste kisses they shared, the feeling of each other’s skin against their own. They’d spent the night together. It was incredible. At least, Finn believed that. But Poe was still distant. Part of him was anyways. Part of him always was and Finn couldn’t figure out why.

Poe looked down at Finn, smiling softly. When Finn looked in his eyes, all he could see was love. But something kept Poe from leaning down to kiss him. It would’ve been so easy with the way they feel, especially after an adrenaline-packed day.

A feeling of weightlessness overcame both of them at the same time. At first, Finn thought it was something else. He thought he felt sick or dizzy. But then he realized Poe’s hair was floating. He pushed at Poe’s chest with a single finger and the pilot started floating away from him. “Artificial gravity is down,” Poe said.

Finn sighed. “Guess we better get on that,” he said.

“Mhm,” Poe hummed, pushing himself away from the floor of the ship and towards some panels at the front. He flipped himself upside down to tinker with the panels.

While Poe worked on the artificial gravity, Finn righted himself with the ship and looked out the side panel. Vast space. He felt a little uneasy looking at the emptiness of it. They could die out here. Jannah may never get that data she needs to find those missing children from Kijimi.

And they could die.

Then, as the ship slowly rotated, a large planet came into view. It was a red gas giant. It would have been impossible to miss. He doubted there was any form of help there but on its moons? Maybe. But he had no idea where they were. “Do you have any idea where we are?” Finn asked.

Poe scoffed from under the panel. “The middle of nowhere,” he pushed himself out from under the panel and shook his head. “Bad news: gravity is not coming back.”

Finn was still looking at the huge orange, red orb floating by the viewport. “Huh. Bummer.”

“More bad news: life support is failing which means, not only will we start to freeze, we’re running out of oxygen,” Poe said. “We could always send out a distress signal but there a chance that whoever comes to find us migh-no way!” Poe exclaimed once he finally caved and looked at whatever it was Finn was looking at.

“You know that place?” Finn asked.

“Yeah! It’s my home!” Poe shouted. He had the biggest smile on his face that Finn had seen in a while. “I mean, who knows if we’ll actually make it there in time but at least I get to die looking at my home.”

“Poe.”

“Strap in,” Poe said. “We don’t have much time. And once we enter the gravitational field, things are going to get bumpy.”

Poe wasn’t lying. As soon as gravity started having its way with the ship, they needed those straps to secure them in. They were hurtling towards the ground, air blowing through a hole from re-entry. Finn was sure they were going to die but somehow they didn’t. The landing was rough though. They were both rattled to the point where they needed a minute to stabilize.

“Whoa!” Poe exclaimed.

“Whoa,” Finn said, panting.

“We’re alive!”

“We’re alive,” Finn agreed. At that moment, the front panel of the ship burst into flames and they both shouted in horror. “For now!”

“Let’s get out of here,” Poe suggested.

“Yeah,” Finn said, breaking out of his strap and getting up to leave.

“Uh, Finn!” Finn turned to find Poe struggling to get his strap loose. “A little help here!?”

“Sorry,” he said, rushing over to help Poe get free of his restraint. The buckle would not budge. “Poe, it’s not working-”

“Yeah. I know! That’s kind of the problem-”

“Well, I don’t know what to-”

“Just break it!”

“With what!? I’m not strong enough to-”

“You have a damn lightsaber, Finn!” Poe shouted.

Finn reached for his belt, clicked the saber free, and switched it on. He cut through Poe’s seat belt. “Come on,” he said, reaching for Poe and pulling him up by the shirt.

“We need to-” Poe coughed. He struggled to get oxygen with how much smoke was starting to build up inside the ship. “Out!” he said with a strained voice and coughed again. 

Finn ended up cutting through the ship with his lightsaber to get them out because none of the exits were working and they were running out of air in there. They both collapsed on the ground a safe distance away from the ship, catching their breath as they watched the ship burn. They were lucky to be alive. But what was new?

“Please tell me you have that data?” Finn panted as Poe coughed up a lung. He watched as Poe rolled on his side, reaching in one of his many pockets. He pulled out a drive and showed it to Finn and smiled through all the soot on his face. Finn relaxed. It hadn’t been for nothing then. So far, they hadn’t failed their mission yet.

Poe laughed. “You know, Pal? I really thought we were done for a few minutes ago but look at us.” He sat up and punched Finn on the shoulder. “That’s like the fifth time we almost died today.”

“Why are you so happy about that?” Finn asked.

“I’m not happy about the dying part, Finn. I’m happy about the ‘almost’ part,” Poe explained. Then he groaned and held his side. “Ow. Dammit.”

“You okay?” Finn asked. He practically rushed to Poe’s side to check on him. “I forgot to ask if you were alright. You seemed fine. Are you fine?”

Poe blinked at Finn, holding back a grin. He cleared his throat. “I’m fine. I’m just… getting a little old for almost dying multiple times a day… every day.” He took a deep breath and sighed. The Adrenaline was already starting to wear off. “What about you? Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine,” Finn said with a shrug. “Nobody pilots a plummeting ship better than you, Poe Dameron. Somehow, we always make it out alive without a scratch on us when you’re in the cockpit. Even if you crash land every single time. You know, there are ways to land a ship without crashing it, right?” Finn teased.

Poe shoved at him. “Don’t get smart with me.”

“I’m just checking.”

“I know how to land a ship, Finn. I was in the Navy.”

“How many times did you crash when you were in the Navy?”

“Only a few times,” Poe said sheepishly. Finn raised an eyebrow to challenge that. Poe had no doubt that Finn would ask Kare the next time he saw her. “It’s not important. What’s important is that I have walked away from every single crash.”

“Uh-huh,” Finn said, humoring Poe as he took in their surroundings. “Any idea where we are?”

“Oh. Yeah,” Poe said, standing up and dusting his hands off on his pants. “We’re on my farm. Well… my family’s farm. Ehem. Welcome to the Dameron Homestead. Uh…” Poe looked around. They were on the edge of a green meadow surrounded by massassi trees. “This is the east field.” He pointed in the direction they’d run away from the ship. “Home is that way.”

“You managed to crash the ship on your family’s property?” Finn asked, brows raised in shock. “And keep us alive? And we still have the data?”

Poe shrugged. “What can I say? Best pilot in the galaxy…”

Finn shook his head. “You are lucky,” Finn said and poked his chest. “No way you’re that skilled.”

“Skill and intuition go a long way, buddy. And a little luck never hurt anyone.” He said the last part really quickly and very dismissively as he kept spinning around and looking at their surroundings. It was almost like he thought something was there. Or something might be coming. “Look, Finn. I need to talk to you about something.”

Finn could see the way Poe’s mood shifted entirely. He was anxious about something. He hesitated to say what he was trying to tell Finn. He fought with himself over it. “What is it, Poe?” Finn asked.

Poe looked at Finn and the internal battle continued. He took another breath and sighed. “I… I don’t really know how to say this but…” Poe rubbed at his forehead. “I know I can trust you. It’s just something that I’ve been… protecting for so long that it feels-”

“You know you can tell me anything, Poe,” Finn said, taking Poe’s hands in his and squeezing them. He smiled at Poe sympathetically and assuringly. He knew Poe had a lot of things in the past that he still hadn’t shared with Finn. Finn wanted to know. But he knew he’d have to be patient with Poe. And he would be. Maybe Poe wasn’t ready to tell him whatever it was and that was okay.

“I know that,” Poe said, smiling back at Finn softly. “It’s just… I hope you don’t take it personally because it’s something I’ve been hiding from everyone and that can’t change. So… I’m letting you in on a secret.” In the distance, they could hear the sound of a couple of speeders approaching. “I would have rather told you about it differently. Definitely not now.” Poe pulled his hands back and ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t really have much of a choice right now because you’re about to find out.”

Finn felt a little nervous now. “What do you mean?” Finn was racking his brain, trying to come up with reasons Poe might have to keep a secret from the entire galaxy.

Finn watched Poe stand with his hands on his hips, slouching slightly as the speeders approached, one much faster than the other. Poe was smiling but also squinting and shaking his head. “Oh, man. She needs to slow down.”

Finn gave Poe a weird look. “Uh. Excuse me? Clearly, you’ve never seen yourself-”

“Shshsh!” Poe hissed at Finn, waving a hand dismissively as he took a few strides towards the encroaching speeders. Just before one of them could speed right past them, is slowed to a quick stop and launched its operator.

“Dad!” she cried out as she stuck a landing and somersaulted to her feet, sprinting to jump into Poe’s arms. She had long, curly hair. Her features were all dark but her skin was lighter than Poe’s by a shade or two. She looked to at least be twelve years old.

Finn glitched. “...Dad?”

...

[ Update Schedule ](https://sites.google.com/view/r-robinsnest/home)


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Poe have a discussion.

Poe held the girl tight in his arms and spun her around. Finn saw a glimpse of the pure joy on his face as he held the little girl and laughed. He set her down and held her face in his hands. “Stop it. You’re not allowed to be so beautiful,” was the first thing he said to her. She laughed and he pressed kisses to her forehead as he told her, “I missed my little Bey.”

“I missed you too,” she told her father, smiling up at him.

Poe brushed her hair back and sighed. He smiled sadly. “You’re not so little anymore though, are you?”

“You’re not about to get all sappy on me, are you, Dad?”

Poe bit his lips, holding back tears. “You look just like your grandmother.”

“Dad,” she whined, reaching up and cupping his cheek comfortingly.

“Dad?” Finn blurted, still not processing what he was seeing.

“Dad!” Poe cried happily, releasing his daughter and opening his arms in greeting to the man who was on the other speeder.

That brought the man to Finn’s attention. The man was watching Finn very carefully as he climbed down from the speeder. “Hey, Poe,” he said, not moving his gaze from the man Poe had brought home. “Who’s this?”

“Relax, Dad. This is Finn,” Poe said. The man walked up to Finn, looking him up and down. He was taller than Finn, definitely more stirn than Finn. Very intimidating with that look he was being given. “You know? My co-general?” Poe said, giving his father a little more context. He glanced between Finn and Poe skeptically. “Dad-”

“Kes Dameron,” the man said, offering a hand to Finn. “Poe’s father. And you are?”

Finn hesitated before taking Kes’s hand. “Finn.”

“Dad, you know who he is. I told you about him. You don’t have to-”

“Wait,” Kes said, dropping the intimidation act for a moment. “This is Finn? The guy you-the co-general who-?”

“Yes!”

“Oh!” Kes said. In an instant, Kes was shaking Finn’s hand enthusiastically and pulling him into a hug. “It’s good to meet you, Finn. Poe has told me so much about you.”

“Hm. Really?” Finn asked though he didn’t seem all that interested in the response. He stared at Poe, unimpressed. He pointed. “You have some explaining to do.”

Poe stood with his hands on his hips, glancing at his father and at the girl. “So… do we tell him or…” Poe looked at the girl and his eyebrows rose. “... do we-khkhk-” Poe gestured with his hand across his neck. “-take him out?”

“Take me out?” Finn exclaimed in disbelief. The girl laughed and covered her mouth with her hands. Finn reached for the lightsaber on his belt. “You know what? I dare you to try, old man.”

The girl gasped. “Are you a Jedi?” She looked up at Poe. “Did you bring home a Jedi?”

Poe scoffed. “I almost brought home two dead bodies.”

“Poe. Are you just going to keep avoiding it or are you going to introduce me to the girl who keeps calling you ‘Dad’?” Finn blurted.

“Right! Right. I forgot the-ehem. Finn, this is my daughter, Beylee-”

“I’m Bey,” she said.

“We call her Bey,” Poe confirmed. He gestured to the man who was still towering over Finn by a few inches. The look on his face was much less intimidating than it was a few moments ago but Finn hadn’t forgotten it yet. “You’ve already met my dad, Kes.”

“Bey, this is Finn. He’s a friend,” Poe said, smiling warmly at his daughter. He scrunched up his nose. “We almost die together like every day.” Poe put an arm around her shoulder and squeezed, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

“You weren’t planning on coming here. Were you?” Bey asked, looking up at her dad.

Poe sighed and shook his head. “No. I thought the crash landing gave that away.”

“You do that a lot,” she said, lowering her voice and holding back a grin.

Poe pursed his lips and cleared his throat. “Hm.” She had a good point. But he was not about to let the girl have the last say. Or maybe he was since he didn’t know what else to say about it.

“We got really lucky,” Finn said. “We thought we’d fallen out of hyperspace into the middle of nowhere. Gravity was down. Life support was down.”

“And then we looked out the viewport and there was Yavin!” Poe said enthusiastically.

“That is lucky,” Kes agreed.

Bey wrapped her arms around her father’s waist and squeezed him tight. “I’m glad you’re okay.” Poe held her, closing his eyes and breathing in the smell of her hair. She meant everything to him. She was life. And he felt blessed to live another day, especially now that he was home to hold her. “I’ve only got one of you,” he said.

Poe didn’t want to let go of her. He’d spent so much time apart from her. Sure, it was all to protect her and to save the galaxy. But he knew that every time he left, there was always a chance he’d leave her an orphan. He’d lost a parent before and he didn’t ever want to do that to her.

“She’s right, you know?” Kes said. “You’re missing out on a lot, Poe. You should come home. Maybe not forever but at least while she’s still a kid.” Poe and Kes shared a knowing look in silence while Bey continued to hug Poe. 

“I know,” Poe said. He glanced at Finn. He needed to explain himself. He sighed and pried himself out of Bey’s grip to look down at her and smile. “I know.” He brushed her hair back again. “Let’s go home, shall we?”

Bey smiled, a smile so big and bright that it showed her teeth. She looked like her father. So happy. “Come on. I’ll take you on my speeder.”

Poe raised his eyebrows. “Your speeder? You’re old enough for your own speeder now? Is that it?”

“Koyo doesn’t fall far from the tree,” Kes quipped as he climbed back on his speeder. “I feel like I’m raising you all over again, Poe. Just without the temper.”

Poe shook his head, feeling a sense of pride as she hopped on the little speeder bike. At least, she was better than him in some way. “She’s perfect,” Poe told his dad. Bey waited for Poe to hop on with her but he stayed on the ground. “You’ll have to take me for a ride later, Ace.” Poe glanced back at Finn. “I kinda need to talk to Finn so we could use the walk.”

“Okay,” Bey said. Both of the speeders roared to life and Poe took a step back. “See you at the house, old man!” she said before spinning around and speeding off with her grandfather, leaving Finn and Poe to have what would probably be a very lengthy discussion.

“Poe?” Finn said, once the speeders were on the other side of the field and already starting to push through some foliage.

“Yeah, Finn?” Poe said, turning around and looking at him very nonchalantly as if he hadn’t just revealed one of the biggest secrets in the galaxy.

“So are you going to tell me why you’ve never mentioned anything about you having a daughter?” Finn asked.

Poe sighed heavily, biting his lip. This wasn’t going to be easy. “Let’s go for a walk.”

Finn and Poe walked in silence for a few minutes. Poe had to gather his thoughts and think about how he was going to explain to Finn how he had a daughter and why she had to be kept a secret. It wasn’t easy. Poe had spent the last twelve years trusting no one but himself and his father and very few others when it came to the safety of his daughter.

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Finn. In fact, he trusted Finn to protect her more than he’d trust anyone. He’d just spent so long not trusting anyone that it was hard to let himself trust Finn.

“So…” Finn said, starting to get the feeling that Poe was never going to explain himself. “Is her mother… still around? Were you- _ are _ you married? You’d have told me if you were married right? Before we slept together. Cause if I’m about to meet your wife I think I’d rather have died-”

“I’m not married!” Poe said abruptly. “I’m not… no. There’s no mother.”

“Adopted?” Finn asked.

“No,” Poe said. “She’s mine. I carried her.” Poe saw the confused look Finn gave him. “Look, I’m  _ near _ -human. It’s not something I tell people because if they knew, they’d know that Bey was a possibility.”

“And why do you have to keep her so secret?” Finn asked. He’d ask Poe more about the near-human thing later. In the moment, all he needed to know was why Poe hadn’t told him about her. Ever.

“Because… her other father,” Poe said. “He’s dangerous. He can’t know she exists. He can’t ever know that he has a daughter.”

“Who is he?”

“All I can tell you is that he’s a leader of a criminal organization that uses drug trafficking as a cover for people trafficking,” Poe said.

“And how exactly did you get involved with a guy like that?” Finn asked, concern and anger evident in the lines of his brows.

“We were young. As far as I knew, he was trying to leave his drug trafficking life in the past while I was trying to leave spice running behind,” Poe said. “We were going to start a life together. What I didn’t know was what the life he was leaving behind really was. I found out he was the son of the leader of one of the darkest criminal organizations in the galaxy. It wasn’t a life he could just run away from and be done. He’d be running his whole life.”

“And you were going to run with him?” Finn asked.

“I don’t know…” Poe said. At this point, it felt like a lifetime ago. He didn’t know what he was thinking when he was that young. “I might have if things had gone differently.”

“And how  _ did  _ they end up going?”

“His father was manipulating him, blackmailing him. It started to change him,” Poe said. “He was never a very good guy in the first place but his father really pushed him to the edge. He became… abusive.” It felt weird uttering the word from his lips since it was so long ago that it no longer felt real. But Poe knew he was still out there. “I knew I needed out but I didn’t know how.”

Finn found it hard to picture Poe being abused by someone he was in a relationship with. But if he thought about all the times Finn had flirted with him and tried to give him hints, Poe’s distant behavior could have been a clue. “How did you get out?”

Poe sighed. “To simplify it, his father died and he had to take over. He wanted me to lead with him. We fought about it. He… he raped me,” Poe said shaking his head. Again, it didn’t feel real anymore. He never talked about it. It was so long ago. It’s like he erased it from his mind. “And then he decided that I wasn’t a suitable partner anyway because he needed someone who could produce an heir for him. Lucky for me, he didn’t know I could do just that so he told me to leave.”

Finn was so focused on what Poe was saying that he nearly tripped and fell on his face. He hadn’t been paying as much attention to where he was walking. His brain was trying so hard to process everything Poe was telling him.

Poe caught him by the arm. “You good?”

“Uh-huh?” Finn almost wanted to ask Poe if he was okay. His story sounded pretty traumatizing.

“Anyway…” Poe said. “I left. After a while, I came home to be with my dad and told him everything that happened. Then I found out I was pregnant with Bey. That was… a pretty crazy experience in and of itself.”

“And you haven’t heard from or seen him since?” Finn asked.

“Not yet,” Poe said.

“Well, I hope it stays that way,” Finn said.

“Me too. He may be one of the worst people out there but Bey is the best thing that ever happened to me,” Poe said. He stopped Finn to tell him something. “Now that you know all this, you have to protect her, Finn. I’m sorry I never told you but protecting my daughter comes first and foremost. I wanted to tell you. You’re someone I trust…”

“It’s okay, Poe,” Finn said. “I know I can’t possibly understand what it’s like to be in your situation…” Finn grabbed both of Poe’s hands and squeezed them. “I promise you that I will protect her. You might have to show me what that looks like sometimes but I won’t tell anyone.”

Poe looked at Finn, almost shocked at how easy it was to convince him he’d kept something so big from him, from everyone. He shouldn’t be surprised. It was Finn. Finn understood him better than anyone, especially now. “Thank you,” he said, squeezing Finn’s hands back.

They stood there and smiled at each other, something reassuring and determined. Poe’d gotten the hardest part out of the way. And now that he wasn’t keeping such a big secret from Finn, maybe he’d actually allow himself to be in love with him.

That reminded Poe, he owed Finn an apology of sorts. “Also… ideally, I would tell a partner that there is a chance they could get me pregnant before I sleep with them. Clearly, that didn’t happen. Maybe I can blame part of that on the alcohol. Though it’s probably more due to the paranoia and a force of habit of keeping it a secret… so sorry.”

Finn blinked. That hadn’t even crossed his mind. “Yeah. That would have been nice to know.”

Poe shrugged. Not like there was much either of them could do about it after the fact.

“But I understand why you didn’t tell me. I can’t be mad at you for protecting your daughter…” Finn said. He trailed off. “Does that mean you’ve told other… partners though? Have there been other-”

“Let’s just say, between being a dad, being a pilot in the Navy and in the Resistance, and suffering from past sexual trauma, I’ve never really had anyone to bring it up to,” Poe said. “Uh… after I had Bey I never went looking for that kind of stuff. And when people offered I had no problem turning them down… most people. Obviously, you’re the exception.”

Finn wondered why. He wondered what was so special about him that Poe felt like he could trust him without even having to explain his situation to him for context. Regardless, as long as it meant Finn got to be a part of Poe’s life. “I’m glad you trust me.”

“Yeah. Me too. I think I placed my trust in you wisely. I hope so, at least.” Poe sighed and started to move towards the direction of his house again. “Come on. Let’s head home. I want to eat!” Finn smiled and laughed fondly as they walked the rest of the way to the home. Finn no longer felt like he was crazy for believing there was something between him and Poe. He knew why Poe had been distant now. Finn felt as if he’d just become a permanent fixture in the pilot’s life.

_[ Visit Update Schedule ](https://sites.google.com/view/r-robinsnest/home) _


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Poe and Bey's turn to have a talk.

Finn and Poe connected with Jannah to see if they could get a pick up on Yavin IV for her data. They were informed that it would be at least a day before anyone would be able to get there, maybe even later than that.

“So you’re going to stay?” Bey asked her father eagerly.

“Guess so, kiddo,” he said. He had his arm resting over her shoulders, squeezing her neck playfully every once and a while. He looked down at her. “How about this? Finn takes my room for the night and we have a sleepover like old times.”

Bey didn’t say anything. She just smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him, holding on tight. And Poe held her back. He’d missed her. His heart ached every moment he was without her. He wasn’t sure he could take much more being apart from her. But he’d been given a responsibility from Leia herself: lead the Resistance.

“In the meantime, let’s get cleaned up and have something to eat,” Poe said, trying to get things moving along. As much as he wanted to hold his daughter forever, his stomach was beginning to hurt from hunger and he was in need of a quick rinse in the fresher.

Finn let Poe use the fresher first, figuring he could help Kes and Bey prepare dinner. Kes seemed to be fine working in the kitchen on his own so he sat at the table and visited with Bey. She seemed really interested in the force, asking him a lot of questions about it before grabbing his hand and dragging him outside to show him a tree. “It’s Force Sensitive,” she explained. “Just like you.”

Finn stood in awe of the massive tree, feeling the presence of something so peaceful and strong and steadfast, he wasn’t sure he’d felt so safe. “Wow… it feels like… like it’s protecting us.”

Bey nodded, squinting up at Finn. She had thick, dark eyebrows just like her father. Even one of her eyes was a little bit more squinty than the other. But they were blue, not brown. “Did my dad tell you about me?” she asked, almost sounding a little sad.

“He did,” Finn replied. “You mean the universe to him, you know?”

She smiled and nodded. “I know…” She looked back up at the tree and pointed. “He always told me that if I was in danger or felt scared, I could come here and the Force would protect me… make me feel safe.”

“And it works?” Finn asked her.

She nodded but shrugged. “Nothing makes me feel safer than when he’s here.”

Finn wondered why Poe wasn’t. Sure, he was there at the moment. But why was he out there fighting for the galaxy when he should be there with his daughter, protecting her, making her feel safe, and raising her? If she was that important to him, why wasn’t he there with her? “Well, now that the war is over, maybe he’ll be coming home soon.”

“I hope so,” she said. There was something lonely in her eyes that pulled at Finn’s heart.

“You don’t meet very many people, do you?” he asked. She shook her head. “So you probably don’t have many friends…” Again she shook her head. Finn offered her his hand and smiled, waiting until she looked up into his eyes again to speak. “Well, I’m glad I get to be your friend now. And I look forward to getting to know you.”

Bey’s expression suddenly turned into one that reminded him way too much of Poe, a beam of joy and enthusiasm before she wrapped him up in a hug, ignoring the handshake he’d been offering her. “Me too, Finn.”

Finn was no stranger to that hug. Maybe she was shorter than Poe but the hug was just as warm and possessive in just the right way. It was a hug that said he was hers now, her friend. And now that she was his friend, he’d do anything to protect her like he always did when he made a new friend.

Later that night, Finn followed Kes around his prized possession, his garden. Apparently, Kes was actually really nice. Turned out he was just very protective of Bey and Poe, rightfully so, and had to be sure that Finn was safe. Poe must have talked to Kes about him because once Kes realized exactly who he was, he seemed very happy to meet him and welcome into his home.

While Kes talked to Finn about his vegetable garden, he watched Poe playing catch with Bey across the lawn. Poe looked really happy. They both did.

“She misses him like crazy, you know?” Kes said, noticing the way Finn was watching them.

“I bet she does,” Finn said. He could only imagine what it was like for her. He knew he’d miss Poe too if he wasn’t with him every day.

“Wish he’d come home,” Kes said, shaking his head. “They grow up really fast. He’s already missed out on a lot.”

Finn glanced between Kes and Poe before asking him, “Do you miss him too?”

Kes nodded. “How can I not? He’s my only son. He’s out there putting himself in danger’s way almost every day. I miss him. I worry about him… I worry about her. She needs her father.”

Finn heard Kes’s plea. As far as he was concerned, Poe belonged there, at home, and with his family. Finn… he didn’t have a family out there that was waiting for him to come home, worrying if he was even alive. How could Poe do that to them? The Resistance wasn’t that desperate anymore. The war was over.

Finn would lie awake most of the night thinking about it. He had to do something. If not for Poe, for Bey and Kes. For his new friend, Beylee Dameron. As Finn lay awake, he heard Poe and Bey’s laughter in the room next to his.

Poe was dramatically retelling the story of what had happened to him and Finn that day. They were both sitting on the bed with their legs crisscrossed and sheet tented over their heads. Poe had a glowrod shining at the blanket side wall of their little makeshift fort to try and make shadow figures. Bey kept making fun of his poor shadow figure skills. “That’s not a woolamander!” she swore to him in between giggle fits.

Poe chuckled and scoffed. “Then what is?”

“I don’t know! But that’s not it,” she laughed at him.

“What about a-”

“Dad,” she whined, pushing his hand away from the light. “Stop. You’re not good at that.”

Poe scoffed in offense. “I thought you loved my shadow figures?”

“Maybe when I was eight,” she said.

Poe felt his heart break just a little, putting his hand up to his chest. “You  _ are  _ eight,” he said defensively. He wanted her to be. She wasn’t allowed to be older than eight.

“Dad, I’m twelve,” she said. “I’m almost thirteen.”

Poe made a high pitched noise and leaned forward to grab her face. “No, you’re not,” he told her. She wasn’t almost thirteen. She wasn’t almost a teenager.

“My birthday is coming up,” she said, a small smile on her face. “Will you be here for that?”

“Have I ever missed a birthday?” Poe asked sounding offended. She shook her head. “I’ll be here. I promise.” He pulled his face forward and kissed her on the forehead. He had a teenager. Almost. How had that happened? Poe was sure that thought would induce a panic attack if he let it have its way with him so he changed the subject. “Can you do any?” he asked, gesturing to the light.

“I can do a wolf,” she said softly.

“A wolf?” Poe said, genuinely jealous of her shadowing capabilities. “Show me.” She folded her hands together and stuck out some of her fingers, adjusting her thumbs before positioning her hand in the light, creating the shadow figure of a howling wolf. “It’s howling,” Poe said impressively. “How did you do that?” He pushed at her knee annoyingly and she giggled.

“I have a better idea,” she said, smiling at her dad almost mischievously.

“What’s that?” Poe asked with interest and excitement in his voice.

“Boys.”

Poe furrowed his brows. “Boys?”

“Let’s talk about boys,” she said, leaning forward and raising a challenging eyebrow.

Poe frowned and leaned back, shaking his head. “No. Nono. We don’t talk about boys. You don’t talk about-you’re not allowed to have a boy. Nuh-uh. Not under my watch,” Poe denied frantically, feeling almost nauseous at the thought of his daughter with a boy. Gross. “Has grandpa been letting you see boys? Cause, I swear, if he-”

Bey cut him off with her giggles and he looked at her like she’d grown another head. “I don’t mean it like that, dad. I mean, let’s talk about boys for you,” she said.

Poe felt his chest lighten up at that. “Oh…” he breathed. That was a relief. But then Poe furrowed his brows again. “Wait. What do you mean by  _ that _ ?”

Bey bit her lip and tried to hide her eager grin. “Finn.”

Poe’s eyebrows shot up and he tilted his head down, looking up at her. “What about Finn?”

“Is he your boyfriend?” she asked slowly and teasingly.

Poe could feel his cheeks lighting up. “No,” he said. But his mind went back to that one night… and all the flirting… “I don’t know,” he corrected. “It’s complicated.”

“But you like him?” Bey asked.

Poe nodded hesitantly.

“Do you love him?”

This time Poe didn’t nod. He wasn’t sure he was ready to admit that to himself even. But he gave away his answer by the way he put his hands up to his lips to keep from smiling.

Bey giggled excitedly. Then her smile faded. “You said it’s complicated.”

Poe bobbed his head. It was less complicated now than it had been just hours before.

“How?”

“Well…”

“Did you kiss him?” she asked, eyes wide in wonder.

“Yes.”

She nearly jumped up and down on the bed. “Did he kiss you back?”

“Actually… he was the one who kissed me,” Poe said. “But I did kiss him back.” He didn’t plan on bringing up the alcohol that was involved. Or the sex. Definitely not the sex.

“But why is it complicated?”

Poe sighed. Maybe he would end up bring up one of them. “Because we were drunk at the time. And we haven’t talked about it.”

Poe could see Bey piecing something together, the gears shifting in her head. She could probably come to the conclusion on her own that Poe had never talked to Finn about it because he didn’t want to tell him about Bey. But Poe was shocked when she asked, “Did you sleep with him?”

Poe choked. “Bey,” he chided.

“Well, you said you were drunk,” she said.

“That doesn’t mean-”

“But did you?” she asked. Then her eyes lit up in realization. “Are you pregnant? Am I going to be a big sister? Is that why you brought him home-”   
  


“No!” Poe said. “No! Bey, sith lord! No. I hope not.”

“Hope? As in you don’t know?” she pried, relentlessly.

Poe felt like he had already said way too much. She did not need to know any more. “Okay, that’s it,” he said, throwing the blanket off of them. “Bedtime. We’re going to bed.” Bey was too smart for him now. He laid down and faced away from her.

“Dad,” she whined, resting on her elbow and watching him. She shook him. “Talk to me.”

Poe rolled over to face her and sighed. “Bey…”

She sighed, giving up on prying him for more about his relationship with Finn. She rested on his chest, wrapping an arm around his torso. “I missed you, dad.”

Poe laid there, stroking her hair, running his fingers through the curly strands. “I missed you too, Ace.”

Bey buried her face in his chest, breathing in his comforting scent. Dad. Her ultimate security. Her heart ached for him whenever he wasn’t there. “I want you to come home, dad,” she said, voice heartbreakingly soft.

It almost broke Poe. He cracked him down to his core to hear her wanting him so badly.

Then she sniffled, looked up at him, and blinked back tears. “Will you come home, please?” Some of her dark wavy locks fell in front of her face and Poe brushed them back to see the sadness in her eyes. It didn’t belong there. “Please, stay. I don’t want you to go.”

Poe placed his arms over her, holding the back of her head close. He continued to comb his fingers through her hair. It comforted him, reminded him of what his mother’s hair felt like. What he would give to be with her again, he was sure Beylee would give even more to have him.

Poe’s biggest fear had always been that he might leave her an orphan one of those times he left but the alternative wasn’t really any better. She said goodbye to him every time he left, not knowing if she’d see him again.

He couldn’t do that to her anymore.

A sob broke from Bey’s chest and with it, tears poured from Poe’s eyes. “You almost died today and I don’t want to lose you. I don’t-” She shook from a quiet sob and scooted up closer to his face to throw her arms around Poe’s shoulders. “I love you, daddy. I don’t want you to die.”

A sob finally racked through Poe’s body and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, reassuringly. “I don’t want to leave you, sweetheart…”

“Please.”

And her plea was what broke him. “I won’t leave you,” he said, mouth pressed against the top of her head. “I promise. I’ll never leave you again.”

[ Update Schedule ](https://sites.google.com/view/r-robinsnest/home)


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn fires Poe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming to check out Part Four. This was originally going to be four parts but I just couldn't seem to wrap it up very well so I guess you will have to wait until tomorrow to read the last part. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Finn had woken up bright and early, like usual for him. He was anxious to talk to Poe. He’d come up with a plan. Sort of. It was sort of a plan. Could he fire his Co-general? Was he allowed to do that? Didn’t matter. They were at an equal rank. And Finn had the power to fire Poe if he wasn’t fit to be General. Especially, if that reason was he had a young daughter waiting for him at home.

Even if Poe argued with his rank, Finn could convince him as his friend to stay home. Finn realized that would probably be the nicer, less conflicting route to take but… he also knew Poe. Poe didn’t take hints. He’d have to fire him, ground him, give him the order to stay on Yavin IV. Not that Poe was any more likely to follow an order than he was to take a friendly suggestion.

Finn was pacing back and forth on the porch of the home, overlooking the vegetable garden and that gorgeous forest that had been glowing the entire night. Finn couldn’t help but wonder why Poe had ever left in the first place. Finn wasn’t sure he himself wanted to.

He heard a door open and close and turned around ready to fire Poe. Or ground him. He settled with whatever happened to come out of his mouth first. But it wasn’t Poe. It was Bey, squinting at him in slight concern at his pacing. Finn stopped abruptly and she waved. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Finn said with a nod. “Sleep well?”

She nodded, using her hand to block the sun from her eyes. “You?”

Finn forced a smile and huffed out a breath. “I slept great.”

“Sure about that?” she asked doubtfully.

Finn huffed and turned around, continuing his pacing for a brief moment. He turned back around. “Is your dad up?”

She shook his head. “He was still snoring when I left so-”

“Be a while,” Finn finished dismissively before he was back at the pacing again.

Bey seemed to notice this, smiling fondly. She briefly wondered what was going through Finn’s head. She wondered what it had to do with her dad, why he got under this man’s skin so much. She was sure Finn loved Poe back. She couldn’t understand how he could not. “You want to go for a walk?” she asked, holding back a grin at Finn’s obvious display of anxiousness. “Breakfast won’t be ready for another forty minutes maybe.”

“You talked to Kes?” She nodded, still squinting at him, waiting for an answer to her question. He appeared to hesitate before bobbing his head and striding for the stairs. “Let’s go.” He had a feeling Poe would not be up until after breakfast was ready.

Finn followed her into the koyo orchard which was vast and seemed unending. The fruit smelled amazing and they weren’t even ripe yet. “You seem kind of nervous,” she said tentatively.

Finn sighed. “Is it that obvious?”

She chuckled. “Let me guess. It has something to do with my dad.”

Finn shook his head in exasperation. “ _ Everything _ has to do with your dad.”

Bey grinned. “Because you like him.”

“He’s not always the easiest person to like, ya know? Always surprising me with new details about his life-”

“Like the fact that he has a daughter?” she asked, a hint of bitterness in her tone.

“There’s that. And the fact that he was a Spice Runner. And, apparently, he can bear children? I still don’t fully understand that one. But yeah. Him having a daughter takes the trophy for bizarre things Poe has kept from me,” Finn said. It felt good to let it out. But it probably wasn’t something he should’ve ranted about to Poe’s daughter.

“Are you mad?” she asked, disappointed.

“Yes. But not for the reason I normally am when Poe keeps something from me,” Finn said. He stopped and turned to look down at her. “He should be here. With you. Not out there with me. As much as I love him and want him to be there, fighting by my side and helping me lead the Resistance, I don’t need him to do that-” Finn halted when he saw the way Bey was smiling at him, so bright and almost mischievous. “What?”

“You said that you love him,” Bey said, crossing her arms and looking up at him knowingly.

Finn sighed. “I do.”

“I love him too,” she said. “But I know how hard it would be for him to stay grounded.”

“I know…” Finn hunched forward, scrubbing his chin in thought. It almost looked painful the way he was thinking.

“And it would be hard for you to be without him too if you love him,” she said sympathetically. “Just like it is for me. You might not need his help with the Resistance but that doesn’t mean you don’t need him.”

Finn bit his lip. She was not making this any easier. He thought she’d be all for Poe staying home. He thought that Bey would be happy to hear that Finn was on her side. But this? This was not helping.

“I can tell you really care about him,” she said, smiling softly and continuing to walk. Finn followed after her. “He’s in love with you. Do you feel the same way?”

Finn clicked his tongue and shook his head. “Now how would you know that?”

“Because he talks about you every time he comes home,” she swore to him. “As much as he’d miss the stars and flying if he stayed home, I think you’re what he’d miss the most.”

Finn couldn’t help the little tug at his heart in the moment. He knew there was something between him and Poe but… Did Poe really feel that strongly and deeply about him? Finn knew he felt that way about Poe. And for a while, he was sure Poe felt the same but there was so much push and pull with him. “I’d miss him too.” But Finn didn’t want to think about life without Poe there every day.

“He thinks he might be pregnant, you know?”

Finn felt everything stop as he came to a crashing halt. “What?” Had he heard that correctly? Was she just trying to play a trick on him? He looked at her closely and carefully as she slowed down and turned around. “What?” he asked again. She just stood there looking at him expectantly. “Pregnant?”

She nodded. “I asked him about it and he couldn’t tell me no so…”

Finn ran his hand over his head and through his hair anxiously. This was big. “Wait. Does he-is it-am I the-?”

She squinted at him. “Uh. I don’t know,” she said putting her hands up in defense, looking slightly disgusted. “You would know better than me?”

Finn blinked at her. She was right. She probably didn’t want to think about… Finn remembered what Poe had said the day before about previous partners. And his questions as answered. “Nevermind. That was… dumb question.”

But it changed things. What Finn had been nervous about before, he was hard set and determined now. It would be hard to convince Poe to stay at home just to be with his daughter whom he’d gone without seeing regularly for years already. It might be hard to reason with Poe why it was any different now. But if Poe was pregnant, there was no argument to be had over it. Poe wasn’t fit to be in the Resistance.

After that, Finn put their walk to an end by hurrying back to the house. He didn’t care if Poe was asleep. They needed to talk. He walked in the door just as Poe was coming out of the bedroom all sleepy-eyed and hair messed up. “Poe,” he said urgently.

Poe turned and looked at him casually. “Hey. I need to-”

“I need to talk to you too,” Finn spoke over him.

Poe blinked at him tiredly, not really in the mood to argue with him for that kind of dominance yet. “Okay. You first, I guess,” he said, not sounding very thrilled.

“You’re fired,” Finn said bluntly, almost sounding angry or upset.

Immediately, Poe’s indifferent attitude morphed into one of hurt and then anger. “Excuse me? Did I just hear you correctly?”

“Yeah. I, your co-general, your equal, am firing you. You’re done. You’re out. You’re grounded, Poe,” Finn said firmly.

Poe’s expression shifted between hurt and upset and about a million other things before he went cold and poked at Finn’s chest. “You can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“You said it yourself, Finn. We’re equals. That means you can’t fire me,” Poe argued. It was too early for this.

“Everyone can get fired by someone,” Finn said. “You can get fired by me. You’re fired.”

“Oh my god, Finn! You’re firing me?!?!?!”

“You’re pregnant?!?!”

Poe’s eyes went wide in shock and he glanced around the corner where his dad was cooking in the kitchen. He glared at Finn, rushing forward and slapping a hand over his mouth. “Shshsh. My dad doesn’t need to hear that,” he whisper-yelled shoving him towards the fresher and locking them in where they could have this argument in private. “What the hell, Finn? Oh my god. What has gotten into your head?”

Finn stood in silence for a second, making Poe think he was about to apologize but instead he just repeated quietly, “You’re pregnant?”

Poe’s shoulder tensed defensively. “No,” he said, very high-pitched and defensively. “I don’t know. What-where did you get…” Poe’s facial expression softened suddenly as he realized something - the conversation he’d had with Bey. “Wait… did you talk to Bey?”

“Answer my question,” Finn pleaded, stepping closer to Poe.

“I don’t know!” Poe swore, stepping back and bumping into the door.

“What do you mean you don’t know-”

Poe sighed and admitted quietly. “I’d say it’s a seventy-thirty percent chance maybe.”

“‘You are’ being seventy or thirty?” Finn knew he was encroaching into Poe’s space but he needed answers and Poe seemed to be not willing to give him any without further coercion.

“Seventy,” Poe said sheepishly. He glanced down at Finn’s lips and cleared his throat. He shrugged. “Eighty maybe…” Finn kept looking at him in shock and Poe cringed slightly. “Actually, probably ninety… um…” Poe looked down and poked at Finn’s chest. “You’re kinda in my space, buddy.”

Finn took a step back, still looking at him in shock. “Were you going to tell me?”

“Well, yeah. But I didn’t even think about it until last night when my twelve-year-old daughter brought it up,” Poe swore. “And I wasn’t going to tell you unless I knew for sure which is why I was on my way to the fresher when you barged in and fired me.” Poe smacked him on the shoulder. “What was that all about?”

Finn ignored the smack entirely, put a hand out for clarification. “You were about to take a test?”

“Yeah.” Poe crossed his arms and glared.

Finn mirrored Poe, crossing his arms and looking at him with a sassy expression. “Oh. If you think I’m about to walk out that door, you must be out your damn mind.” Finn saw the way Poe was looking at him unsure, hesitant, and almost scared. Finn almost felt bad. He dropped his arms and walked up to Poe, cupping his face in his hands. “Poe…”

As soon as Finn’s sweet, tender hands were on him, Poe softened into a pile of mush. His eyes went glossy and his throated tightened. “Did I do something wrong?” Poe asked, so quietly and tentative that it broke Finn’s heart. “Why are you firing me?”

Finn sighed, immediately feeling back for his actions that morning. No. His reactions. He wasn’t thinking at all. He was just so nervous and anxious and worried. “Poe, you didn’t do anything wrong. I promise,” Finn said. “I just… I want you to stay here with Bey and your father. I want you to be with your family. They need you.”

“I want to stay here too,” Poe said, gripping at Finn’s wrist up near his face, pressing it against his cheek more firmly. “I miss them. That’s what I was going to talk to you about.” A sad smile broke out across Poe’s face. “You didn’t have to go through all the trouble of firing me after all. Not that it would have worked.”

They both chuckled, the small room thick with emotion, heavy emotion. “You were firing yourself,” Finn said.

Poe nodded and bit his lip. A tear finally rolled down his cheek. “I’m gonna miss you though. I’m gonna miss you a lot, Finn.”

“I’ll be coming around to see you,” Finn promised, pressing closer to Poe. “And our baby.”

Poe’s eyebrows shot up. “Whoa. Slow down, okay, pal? I haven’t even taken the test yet.”

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Finn asked.

“Oh. I don’t know. A little privacy maybe?” They both stood there and blinked at each other. Poe resigned to the fact that Finn wasn’t going anywhere which in some ways was comforting but this early in their relationship it felt a little boundless. Poe sighed and walked up to the toilet, not any more comforted when Finn followed him there like a shadow. “Give me some space?” Poe asked, looking back at him.

“It’s not like I haven’t seen it-”

“I can’t do it when you’re watching me-”

“Fine,” Finn said, turning around and waiting very impatiently for Poe to do the thing. Once he heard the toilet flush, he turned back around and saw Poe hopping up onto the counter and taking a seat, the test set aside next to him. Finn looked at Poe expectantly.

“What?” Poe asked.

Finn walked up to the counter and grabbed the small device to examine it. Nothing. He had no idea what it was supposed to look like. “Poe?”

“It takes a few minutes,” Poe said, sounding impatient with Finn.

“Oh…” Finn stepped closer, nudging between Poe’s legs and resting his hands on his knees. He took a moment to try and read into Poe’s emotions. He’d been so caught up in all the excitement and intensity of his own emotions, he’d been neglecting Poe’s. It wasn’t a normal thing for Finn to do. He was normally so in tune with Poe. That just made Finn believe that what he was feeling must be that big, that important, that real.

Finn could feel Poe’s own anxiousness. He was uneasy, a bit touchy. It seemed he’d been snapping at him every other response. Poe was on edge because of this. “Poe, how are you feeling about this?” Finn asked gently.

Poe looked up at Finn, mouth parted slightly. His eyes were honest and full of thought. Poe was thinking. He opened his mouth as if he were about to say something but then a small beep came from the device still in Finn’s hand.


	5. Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They'll be alright.

Poe read the digital screen a few times before his mind computed the result. It was positive. “Terrified,” he replied, before huffing out a breath of air. Finn had asked him how he was feeling and that was it. “Absolutely terrified,” he reiterated. And when he looked up at Finn, seeing that love and concern in the other man’s eyes, he felt some of that nervousness get squelched.

Finn and Poe were still digesting the news when there was a bang on the door. “Poe,” Kes called through the door.

Poe’s eyes shot wide open and Finn glanced between Poe and the door a few times. “Do you think he heard us? Does he kno-”

“Breakfast is ready! Bey and I are waiting for you,” he said, voice getting quieter as he started walking away from the door.

Poe cleared his throat and looked at Finn. “Uh. Just don’t mention anything about this yet. Unless I bring it up first.” Poe sighed and moved to push Finn out of his way so that he could jump down from the counter but Finn was firm. “Finn…”

“You don’t have to be afraid,” Finn said softly. He glanced down at the testing device again before setting it down on the counter next to Poe whose eyes seemed to follow it as if to double-check the results. Finn reached up to Poe’s face, gently tilting his chin until he was looking at him. “I know the last time this happened to you, you had to do it alone. But I promise you… I won’t let you do it alone again.”

Poe could see the sincerity in Finn’s eyes. He was so serious, so sure of himself. Finn had no idea what parenthood was like. At least, not yet. Poe had no doubt that Finn would be around and that he would be supportive and protective of Bey. He believed in Finn wholeheartedly.

But Poe couldn’t shake the anxiety he was having at the news. He was going to be a parent again. Overwhelming. Big responsibility. Poe’s life had changed course entirely in less than a day. He hadn’t planned on returning home to see Bey. He hadn’t planned on staying there anytime soon. He certainly hadn’t planned on getting pregnant.

And there was still the Resistance. Finn would have to lead them on his own. Poe had no doubt in Finn’s ability to do so. But he also knew what it was like to have family in one place and your calling in another. Finn would be torn. Just like Poe had been every day he was apart from Bey.

Finn promised Poe he wouldn’t be alone even though he had those responsibilities. And Poe knew what he meant. He’d be there when he needed him to be and he’d make sure they were taken care of. But he wouldn’t be _there…_

Suddenly, Poe knew exactly how Bey felt. And he felt terrible. He didn’t know what was worse: realizing he’d put his daughter through this or actually feeling what it felt like to be left alone. He sighed. “They’re waiting on us. We should go,” he said quietly. 

Finn hesitated to move. But looking at Poe, he could feel him closing off. He needed space. So Finn took a step back and let Poe get down from the counter. He watched the pilot hop down and leave the room, the digitized test left on the counter. Finn stuffed it in his pocket before he left, following Poe to the kitchen where breakfast was being served.

“Good morning,” Kes greeted them warmly, holding out his arms openly. Bey was sitting across from him, smiling as Poe came and sat next to her. The two of them bumped shoulders playfully. “Go ahead and have a seat, Finn,” Kes said, gesturing to the place next to him.

Finn walked around the table to take a seat next to Kes who plopped a spoon full of the breakfast dish he’d prepared onto a plate for Finn. “Thank you,” Finn said, eyes wide in anticipation for his next meal at the Dameron home. Even if Poe’s test had come up negative, Finn would have had a good enough reason to come back just for Kes’s cooking.

“So, Poe,” Kes said, looking across the table at his son. “What’s the plan? You guys have a ride coming today?”

Poe, who had been goofing around with Bey, suddenly became serious. “Uh. Actually, Finn has a ride coming…” Poe trailed off. He glanced at Bey, a small smile creeping onto his face before he looked back at his father. “I’m going to stay.” Bey immediately let out a joyous laugh and wrapped her arms around Poe’s torso. He hugged her back.

Kes’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Stay? For how long?”

Poe licked his lips, eyes flicking over to Finn very briefly. “Indefinitely,” he replied with a shrug. “Hope you don’t mind…”

“Mind? Poe! That’s great news! Finally get to have you back,” he said, raising a cup of caf. “You won’t hear any complaints from me. More help around the farm. More help raising the animals,” Kes said, gesturing to Bey - the only animal being raised on the farm.

Poe laughed and slung his arm around Bey’s shoulder and putting her in a fake chokehold. “You been causing trouble, missy?” he teased her, and she giggled. “Maybe we’ll have to make you sleep out in the hangar.”

“Stop it,” she whined, squirming out of his grip so she could be free to finish her breakfast. “If anyone should sleep out in the hangar, it’s you because you smell like a runyip.”

Poe gasped dramatically and clutched his chest. “Ouch.”

“And you make messes everywhere you go,” she complained.

Before Poe could argue with that, Finn scoffed. “I can attest to that.”

Poe glared at Finn. “Don’t encourage them,” he chided as Kes and Bey chuckled knowingly under their breath. Poe looked back and forth between the three of them. “I’m not that bad.”

“You leave a trail wherever you go,” Finn informed him. Poe opened his mouth to argue but he was silenced by _a look_ from Finn. “You’re lucky I’m the one who’s always behind you.” Finn avoided looking down at the small device he’d managed to stuff in his pocket just a moment ago. Poe had carelessly left that in the bathroom even after expressing a desire not to talk about it yet. If Finn hadn’t been there to pick up after him, their little secret would’ve been very short-lived.

“Do you really clean up after him?” Kes asked Finn, a look of surprise on his face. His brows were furrowed as if he thought Finn was crazy. “Don’t do that for him. He’s a grown man. He needs to pick up after himself.”

Finn shook his head. “No. I don’t think he can. In fact, I’m pretty sure he’s incapable-”

“I can clean up after myself,” Poe swore.

“Okay. Then why don’t you?” Finn asked. Poe sat there in silence. “That’s what I thought.”

“Why would I clean up after myself when you’re right there doing it for me?” Poe blurted. “I don’t even get a chance to think about it!”

Kes whistled lowly upon Poe’s highly emotional rebuttal. “If I didn’t know any better…” he muttered under his breath.

Poe’s eyes snapped from Finn to his father. There was something both hurt and accusatory in them. “What? If you didn’t know any better then what?” he asked. At this point, it was obvious to everyone that Poe was overreacting a bit. Except to Poe himself. He thought he was being completely reasonable.

“Well, to me, it sounds like you’ve got a lot of tension between the two of you,” Kes said, gesturing between Finn and Poe. Poe rolled his eyes. “Come on, Poe.-”

“Fine. I’m pregnant,” he blurted. “Is that what you wanted to hear?”

Finn made a noise of surprise, nearly choking on his food. “Poe,” he said, voice raspy from choking. “I thought you said-”

“Ugh,” Poe groaned and facepalmed. “I don’t know how I’m gonna do this.” Poe leaned forward, burying his face in his hands. The room fell silent. Each of them was worried about Poe. He made a quiet noise of frustration before sighing heavily and standing up. “I need a walk,” he said, abruptly leaving.

“Dad-” Bey started after him.

Poe shook his head and held his hand out towards her. “No thank you,” he told her, obviously trying to be gentle but there was something incredibly irritated about it.

“Poe,” Finn said as the pilot slipped on some shoes and left the house. It was almost a question. But he’d asked too late. Finn wanted nothing more than to run after him and figure out what would make him feel better but he knew Poe needed to space. He gave it to him.

Finn sighed, forcing himself to turn his attention back to breakfast, back to Kes and Bey. Bey looked to be smiling, biting her lips nervously trying to hide it as she played with her food. And Kes nearly startled Finn when his eyes moved to him. “Am I correct in assuming that you’re the father?”

Finn was tempted not to say anything, to just nod. But he had a feeling Kes would want the verbal confirmation. “Yes,” he replied.

“Hm,” Kes hummed as if it were an interesting piece of information. “So you guys are lovers after all? I could never get a straight answer from Poe.”

“Well… not exactly…” Finn said. He didn’t know. Poe had never called him that. But there was always something… and they did love each other. “It’s complicated I guess…”

“Well, you better uncomplicate it before you leave because leaving him here is only going to make things more complicated. I think we can agree that Poe doesn’t need more complicated right now,” Kes said.

There was something so loving in his firmness. It couldn’t hurt Finn. It just made him sure of what he had to do. Finn stood up without saying another word and left.

Kes looked across the table at Bey who was still holding back a smile as she played with her food, waiting for Finn to leave. Kes grinned and leaned forward. “So I guess you’re going to be a big sister,” he said.

She couldn’t hold it back anymore. Bey smiled really big and applauded her excitement. “I’m happy,” she said.

“Me too,” Kes said, voice tense with happiness. “And your father is staying.” Beylee laughed happily, almost too happily. She was almost crying; she was so happy. Kes walked around the table and wrapped his arms around her, shaking her in excitement. “You’re going to be a big sister!”

“And I get my dad back,” she said, voice pitched high with emotion. Kes held her tight and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Yes, she would. And he would get his son back.

Meanwhile, Finn was scrambling to catch up with Poe. He found him on the edge of the koyo orchard, braced against it, and… was he throwing up? “Poe, are you okay?” Finn asked, rushing to his side.

Poe spat on the ground before standing up straight again. “I’m fine,” he assured Finn.

“Are you sure?” Finn asked worriedly. “Because you don’t look-”

“Relax, Finn. It’s just morning sickness,” Poe said, sounding a bit exhausted. He leaned against the koyo tree and sighed, closing his eyes, fighting back nausea.

“Relax?!”

Poe sighed and moved towards Finn.

“Don’t tell me to relax! We just found out today that-” Finn went quiet as Poe pressed himself against Finn’s chest, wrapping his arms around him. He was shocked… Poe wasn’t pushing him away. Poe wasn’t shutting him out. Poe was asking for him. Finn exhaled, pulling Poe close and rubbing his back comfortingly. “What’s going on, Poe?”

Poe sniffled against Finn’s shirt, swallowing down all the heavy emotions he was feeling to focus on communicating the most important one. “I’m gonna miss you, Finn. And as the man that I love, I want you to stay. I don’t want you to go. But as your co-general, I need you to go and do my job for me because I can’t-”

“Poe-”

“But you have to come home,” Poe said frantically. “You might not physically be here all the time but I know you’ll be there for me when I need you. I just-”

“Poe,” Finn said, pulling apart from him to look him in the eyes. Poe’s eyes were filled with tears, looking anywhere but him. He used his finger to tilt his chin up until he could look into those chocolate brown eyes. “I’ll come back,” he promised.

Poe nodded as if saying he understood, that he trusted Finn.

“I’ll finish our mission. I’ll lead the Resistance,” he promised. “But not on my own, Poe. I don’t want to do that. I don’t need you to physically be there but I’m going to be in contact with you every day. I need you. I need my co-general. I…” Finn trailed off, glancing down at Poe’s lips. He wasn’t sure how to say with words so instead, he dove in, pressing his lips against Poe’s.

But Poe pulled back and Finn listened and watched to see what possible reason Poe would have for pulling away from him. “Ew, Finn. I just threw up. That’s gross.”

“I don’t care,” Finn said, nearly rolling his eyes. He dove right back in, pressing his lips against Poe’s, moving them softly against his. They both melted into each other, kissing until they were hugging again. “I love you,” Finn told him.

“I know,” Poe said, leaning their foreheads together. “I know…”

“I don’t _want_ to leave you,” he said. Finn’s voice was so tender and quiet. “But the Resistance needs a leader.”

“I know,” Poe said with a nod. He pressed his hand to the side of Finn’s face, smiling softly. “You’ll do amazing, Finn. I know it. You don’t need me to be a great leader.”

“I’m glad you have so much faith in me,” Finn said, accepting the compliment even if he wasn’t so confident in himself. “But I wish I could stay here with you and help you figure things out, Poe.”

“I think we’ll be okay,” Poe said softly.

“I know we will. But it’s not going to be easy,” Finn replied.

Poe chuckled. “I don’t think it ever was easy,” he remarked. They both laughed. “Any ideas what we’ll tell people. They’ll want to know why I didn’t come back with you.”

“Well, I don’t think they’ll believe me if I said you retired,” Finn teased. “I suppose I could tell them you needed some time off… they’ll believe that. We’ve all been trying to get you to take a break.”

Poe smiled sadly and nodded. “Yeah. I guess that will have to do for now. But eventually, people are going to figure out the truth. Maybe not about Bey. But um…” Poe blushed at the idea of people finding out that he and Finn were having a baby. It made this all feel strangely real.

“Speaking of Bey,” Finn said. “Now that I’m in on that secret, I’m gonna need you to give me more details.”

Poe furrowed his brows at Finn. “Like what?”

“His name. What he looks like,” Finn listed for example. “If I’m gonna be protecting her, I need to know who I’m protecting her from.” Finn hadn’t meant that it was a discussion that needed to be had right away. But Poe didn’t see any better time than that moment. He knew the koyo orchards were a safe place to talk.

“The organization is called Eclipse. And his name is Beretta,” Poe blurted. Finn had a point. If he was going to protect Bey, he needed to know everything. Every little detail. Poe opened his mouth to continue but Finn interrupted.

“Axel Beretta?” Finn asked.

Poe furrowed his brows in complete shock. “Okay. How did you know that? Nobody knows that name.”

“Eclipse worked for the First Order. They brought in the new recruits,” Finn said and Poe looked down in thought, processing the information. “When I worked on Starkiller, I cleaned his office. And I patrolled outside of his meetings. I heard everything.”

“They used Eclipse to traffic people into the First Order,” Poe said in realization. It was like something clicked into place. He had a major realization. One after another. “Wait. If his office was on Starkiller, does that mean-”

“I don’t know,” Finn said. “But even if he’s not dead, I remember him. I’ll recognize him. And I swear on the Force, Poe. I will protect her.”

“I know you will,” Poe said. He had complete confidence in Finn. He was a good man. Finn would protect Bey. Finn would lead the Resistance. Finn would be a good father.

“Dad!” Finn and Poe stepped back, opting to hold hands when Bey bounced over to them, wrapping her arms around Poe. She looked up at him, eyes full of hope and excitement. “You’re still staying, right?” she asked.

Poe smiled down at her. Looking at her, almost all of his worries about staying behind were quelled. She was his everything. “Yep,” Poe said, putting an arm around her, rubbing her shoulder. “Looks like it’ll be you, me, and the old man again,” he confirmed.

She smiled in excitement when she was looking at her father. But when she turned her attention to the man next to him, her smile fell slightly. “But Finn has to go… doesn’t he?” she asked her father.

Poe sighed, brushing back her hair. He wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t feel like he could say anything. It was still hard for him to process it all. He wouldn’t be with Finn.

But Bey must’ve seen his inner turmoil because she squeezed him reassuringly. “It’s okay, Dad. You don’t need to be afraid. If you always came back to me, I know he’ll come back too.”

Poe looked at his daughter. At times, when he looked at her all he saw was his mother. And this was one of those times. She looked so strong and determined. So sure. He was jealous. But mostly he was proud. “Come here, Ace,” he said, pulling her into a hug. And he couldn’t help but laugh when he looped an arm around Finn’s waist to pull him in on the hug.

They were going to be just fine.

[Update Schedule Here](https://sites.google.com/view/r-robinsnest/home)

**Author's Note:**

> Really appreciate you reading this far! If you liked it, let me know. Comments and kudos are highly appreciated. Thank you very much.
> 
> If you are interested to know about this works (or my other works') Update Schedule, click the link at the bottom of the chapter.


End file.
